Regicide
The sun rose from the depths of the ocean, breathing life into the many villagers of the Land of Noodles (饂飩の国, Udon no Kuni). There was nothing but sheer excitement in the heart of every one of it's inhabitants, as today was unlike any other day; today was the long awaited moon cake festival. The streets were flooded with decorations, the sidewalks polluted with confetti. Children played in large groups as their parents went to work, making the final preparations for the festival. Tourists from all around the world would soon gather at the gates of the village, anxious to get their hands at a plate filled with delicious moon cakes. Archers positioned themselves atop the highest of constructs to ensure a maximum override of security, in the off chance neighboring shinobi could no longer contain their excitement. In the distance, the eyes of the Beauty of the Hidden Leaf (木ノ葉の小町, Konoha no Komachi) opened slowly. Her hands patted at the empty space on the bed beside her, forcing her to sit up in bed. She had spent yet another night alone. The pain of being alone was truly agonizing, though Sayuri had come to accept it in due time. Contact with the outside world had become a rarity within the last few years; today would be an exception. As a little girl, Sayuri had accompanied her grandmother to the annual moon cake festival several times, year after year after year. It was one of the only times the Fifth Hokage had managed to get away from the massive work load on her office desk to spend quality time with her only granddaughter. A single tear ran down Sayuri's cheek as she looked into the mirror, the rhombus on her forehead instantly reminding her of the legendary Tsunade. It was all she had left to remember her by, now that she had defected from the Hidden Leaf. Wiping away the tear, Sayuri opted to spend the rest of the day in her hotel room. The sun eventually retired back into the depths of the ocean, leading it's planetary brethren, the moon, to come out and play. The streets erupted into chants of celebration. Markets opened all across town to capitalize on business. Trained dancers stormed every corner of the village, spreading their joy with each and every citizen. It was a moment of happiness, an attribute greatly desired in the life of Sayuri Uchiha. She emerged from within her hotel room dressed in a stunning blood red kimono, a flower clipped to the side of her head. Her face was coated in makeup, which by the looks of it, had taken hours to apply properly. As she made her way down the busy streets of the village, her astounding physique resulted in one too many whistles from grown men, most of which were married, though momentarily away from their families. Sayuri simply greeted these gentlemen with a warm smile and a hint of a blush beneath her eyes, suggesting they had caught her interest. As she continued down the path, a dancer grasped her by the wrist, pulling her into the center of a forming circle. Sayuri broke into a triumphant fiddle of giggles, covering her face with a small fan she had taken as a souvenir from one of the local markets. Despite her resilience, she eventually gave in to the burst of adrenaline provided by the growing crowd and began to sway her hips back and forth, partaking in a dance with the same man who had dragged her into the mess. The crowd began to clap in rhythm, as the dancer tied his hands around Sayuri's waist pulling her closer. The beat of drums in the distance grew louder, symmetric with Sayuri's pounding chest. Additional dancers sprawled to the floor, creating a physical barrier. They moved ecstatically to the sound of the drums, almost as if all their worries had left their soul with each blow. The dance eventually concluded, whereby Sayuri rewarded the man with a gentle kiss to the cheek. She made her way into one of the many crowded markets to steal herself a taste at the village's signature moon cakes.